Break in
by Petchricor
Summary: Why would anyone break into this place?


**I donno, just a random idea I had**

* * *

><p>Quite honesty, Mike never thought that anyone would try to break into this place. Even if they did, they'd walk five feet before seeing the animatronics and after that they'd run for the hills and never return. So, when he was checking the cameras and thought he saw someone duck under the table he chocked it up to Bonnie and Chica playing tricks on him again, trying to freak him out as always, they had fun with that. He shrugged it off and checked the back room again, seeing that Bonnie was missing again. He rolled his eyes and checked the other cameras for him, wondering where he had gone now and how close he was to the doors. When he couldn't find him Mike figured he must be in one of the rooms where the camera wasn't working, it was a perfectly logical idea.<p>

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath afterwards. He had been there for almost two weeks now, which was crazy of course but he couldn't seem to get himself to leave. He couldn't say that he felt he belonged here without laughing at himself, yet there wasn't any other way he could find to explain it. A sharp pain in his ribcage interrupted his thoughts and Mike cried out in pain as he fell out of the chair, the laptop falling onto the ground and crashing onto the tile. Mike looked over to see a knife logged between his ribs, he cried out again when it was yanked out with a curse.

"You missed!" someone shouted, their voice carrying down the empty hallway. "How could you miss him? He was three feet in front of you!" There was an angry growl and Mike tried to see them, but the light flickering on and off didn't help. He could see that there were two of them and that one of them was very tall, the shorter one had the knife. Mike's head rolled over and saw the computer screen flickering the picture of Bonnie coming down the hall. Mike looked back up at the men, who were looking back down at him. "Well, go on, kill him."

"Wait, please, no," Mike said, putting a hand up only to have it knocked out of the way. The man with the knife rolled Mike over onto his back and raised the knife, but then there was a hand on his shoulder. The man looked over his shoulder at his partner, who slowly raised a shaking finger at the door. The man looked over and jumped with a slight scream. Mike looked over to see Bonnie standing there, staring at them blankly. He probably hadn't expected to see someone other than Mike here, not that it mattered much. Now, all three of them were going to die here.

"Go!" the taller man yelled and they turned to run, but where cut off by Chica. They yelled out in surprise and one of them turned to face Bonnie, both of them standing with their backs together. Mike let his head fall back against the ground, his mind swimming from blood loss. Bonnie was looking down at him, after a moment he looked back up at the men and an odd growling noise filled the room. "Oh shit." The last thing Mike heard was both men screaming in terror as his eyes closed and he passed out.

AΩ

Mike's eyes opened and he half expected himself to be shoved into a suit or something, but that didn't quite make sense somehow. It was dark and he was still on the ground in his 'office'. He winced when he moved and looked over at his injury to find that it had been wrapped up in a bandage. Confused, but not ungrateful, Mike sat up and looked around. The doors were both open and the lights were flickering on and off as usual, but it was unusually quiet. Mike looked down at his laptop, which was still broken, and picked it up. He opened it and tried to change the view but it was stuck on the party room. He sighed and got up, sitting in his chair. He had no cameras and he still had no idea what had happened to those other two guys, however, there was a fairly large pool of blood on the floor. Or was that his?

Mike jumped when he saw Bonnie out of the corner of his eye and he looked over, staring at him in horror but not being able to bring himself to close the door for some strange reason. Bonnie didn't move, he just stared at Mike in silence for a long moment before turning and walking away. Mike watched him go and stayed silent, not sure what to think. They hadn't killed him when they had the chance before and they even patched him up, and now Bonnie had basically just come to check on him. Had be missed something? Mike shook his head clear and leaned back in his chair, looking back and forth between the doors in case he had to close them suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
